Bazz-B
Summary Bazzard Black (バザード•ブラック, Bazādo Burakku), more commonly known as Bazz-B (バズビー, Bazubī), is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "H" - "The Heat". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C | 6-C Name: Bazzard Black, commonly referred to as Bazz-B Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Reishi Manipulation, Master Archer, Immense Spiritual Power, Spiritual Awareness Attack Potency: Island level+ (His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka, easily defeated post time skip Hitsugaya) | Island level+ (Far superior to base) | Likely Island level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be at least as fast as Bambietta's group which could perform this feat) | Massively Hypersonic+ (He appeared behind and grabbed Ichigo Kurosaki before the latter could even react) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Despite his power being stolen by Yhwach, Bazz-B still has speed enough to fight against Jugram) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: ' Island Class+' |''' Island Class+''' | ' Island Class+' Durability: Island level+ (Survived attacks from both Yamamoto in Shikai and post time skip Hitsugaya) | Island level+ | Island level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Several couple of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Bazz-B is prone to arrogance and gets mad pretty easily | Same | Can no longer use his Vollständig Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Heat (灼熱 (ザ・ヒート), Za Hīto; Japanese for "Scorching Heat"): By manipulating Reishi in the air, Bazz-B can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent. His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka; doing so allowed Bazz-B and his fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. Bazz-B claims he only needs one finger to melt the ice created by 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai. Bazz-B can also manipulate his flames to effortlessly slash through Hitsugaya's ice. * Burner Finger 1 (バーナーフィンガー １(ワン), Bānā Fingā Wan): Pointing his finger at his opponent, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to easily pierce through a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya. * Burner Finger 2 (バーナー フィンガー ２(ツー), Bānā Fingā Tsū): Bazz-B concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, causing them to leave a trail of fire behind in the air, before swinging them at an opponent, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. This technique is strong enough to heavily injure a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya and easily burn through his Zanpakutō. * Burner Finger 3 (バーナー フィンガー ３(スリー), Bānā Fingā Surī): By pointing three fingers at a surface, Bazz-B can melt solid structures into lava that he claims can reduce a person to bones in a second. * Burner Finger 4 (バーナー フィンガー ４(フォー), Bānā Fingā Fō): Pointing all of his fingers except his thumb forward, Bazz-B creates a large blade of fire with an elongated crossguard around his hand before slashing at his opponent, creating a massive explosion. The sword can also be used to cut through large objects, such as pillars. * Burning Full Fingers (バーニング•フル•フィンガーズ, Bāningu Furu Fingāzu): Generating fire around all five fingertips on one hand, Bazz-B unleashes a torrent of fire in a spiralling cone in front of him. * Burning Stomp (バーニング・ストンプ, Bāningu Sutonpu): Bazz-B stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area. File:BurnedFinger.JPG|Burner Finger 1 File:Burner_Finger_2.png|Burner Finger 2 File:Burner Finger 3.png|Burner Finger 3 File:Burner_Finger_4.png|Burner Finger 4 File:634Burning Full Fingers.png|Burning Full Fingers File:Burning_Stomp.png|Burning Stomp Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Even as a child, Bazz-B possessed remarkable skill in shaping Reishi into objects, being the only one his age who could create a Heilig Bogen. His skill continued to increase during the 5 years he spent training to kill Yhwach, but this was largely due to Haschwalth, whose ability to grant power to others greatly empowered Bazz-B. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Bazz-B is highly skilled in the use of this technique, dispatching three high-ranking seated officers of the 3rd Division in quick succession without any of them having the opportunity to react. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Great Spiritual Power: Bazz-B's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. This is proven when he defeats 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Expert Marksman: Bazz-B possesses considerable skill in aiming and firing his attacks, piercing four other Sternritter from a considerable distance with separate Burner Finger 1 attacks. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Bazz-B's preferred weapon takes the form of a long crossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun. He could create and wield this weapon even as a child. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from his crossbow. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenant before he could even react while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso. They can also blow a large, clean hole through a wall. They are shaped like normal arrows, including feather-like protrusions on the side of the blunt end. Quincy: Vollständig Bazz-B's Quincy: Vollständig grants him a spiky Heiligenschein in the shape of the Quincy Zeichen and two wings in the shape of long, thin rods. * Enhanced Burner Finger 1: While his Quincy: Vollständig is active, Bazz-B can fire multiple Burner Finger 1 beams in rapid succession. * Flight: Using his wings, Bazz-B can fly at high speeds. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig | Post-Auswählen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Anti-villains Category:Flight Users Category:Bow Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Quincies Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 6